Revving the Engines
by buffyandspikefan
Summary: Sequel to Life Will Go On. 10Rose are reunited, and the TARDIS needs positive energy from the two. But they can't keep their hands off each other! Characters not mine, don't sue. Adult content, so don't read it unless you should!


**Revving the Engines**

**By Johanna Carleton**

**Chapter 1**:

"So what's wrong with her now?" Rose asked, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"I don't know. You're here and that's all she's been going on about, so the TARDIS should be content now. Ah, but who can tell what pleases these ruddy beasties," he said, giving the console an affectionate palm slap.

"Maybe she's mad I forgot who you were," Rose said. "Corr, mum's going to think I've went off my nut! She didn't know who you were, she's going to think I ran off with a stripper never to be heard from again the week before my wedding."

The Doctor winced at that reminder. She had been fast on her way to becoming not his Rose anymore. "You were getting married. I'm afraid I've gone and made a mess of your life." He checked the readout on the TARDIS and typed in a systems check.

"No such thing," Rose said, sliding an arm around his waist to lean against him, her warm scent threatening to overpower him. "I'm where I'm supposed to be. With you."

He smiled absently. "But you were getting married. You had moved on. You were on your way to a house and a family and all of those normal, everyday things."

"Who wants normal or everyday? You certainly don't."

"But you did."

"No, I didn't. Why do you think I ran off with you in the first place? The normal and everyday is so…normal and everyday."

"You walked away from someone you were going to spend the rest of your life with," he said softly. He couldn't pretend that didn't bother him. "Without so much as an eyeblink."

"Yeah, and why do you think that is? I didn't love him."

"Then why were you marrying him?"

"I was lonely!" she exploded. "Before you came back and wrecked havoc on mine and everyone else's memory, I missed you terribly. It's been two years for me, Doctor, on the slow path, and you being gone, it was like a part of me was missing! Martin was a nice guy, but he knew that I had never completely gotten over you. But with him there, it was like, I don't know, having the television or radio on in the background. There was noise to drown out my thoughts, there was someone to occupy the space next to me."

"I just don't want you to leave everything and everyone you love behind just for me," the Doctor said, his voice grave.

"I'm not." She slid her hand into his. "I'm going off to the explore the universe with you. I love you." She squeezed his hand for extra emphasis.

He smiled. "Quite right to."

"Is that all you're going to say?" she teased.

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler, I…" he trailed off, seeing the monitor over her shoulder blinking. "Now what?"

She sighed. "I don't think I want to know."

"I've reset the bloody system already!" He frowned at the Gallifreyan script. "You're being difficult on purpose, aren't you?"

The TARDIS answered in another line of script. _The engine needs charged_.

"The engine's got full power, what the bloody hell are you going on about?"

_The engine needs charged from my bond-mates_.

"I don't get it, what's wrong with the TARDIS?" Rose asked.

He sighed. "We're going down to the White Room."

**Chapter 2**:

"Why haven't I seen this room before?" Rose asked as the Doctor keyed in the code.

"There was no reason for you to be down here before." He stepped into the room, the lights coming up to lack of color from the walls and ceiling. There was what looked like a fuel gauge on the wall directly across from a panel in the middle of the floor. "We are both linked mentally and emotionally to the TARDIS now. You were gone and it was getting some rather negative emotional energy from me. It's given it the equivalent of dirt in the gas line. When I reset the system, it purged the negative emotional energy and now needs to be filled with positive energy. From the both of us."

"So what, we just think happy thoughts to the TARDIS? Is this like the alien spaceship we powered at the Olympics?"

"Sort of, only it can only be powered from us since we are linked to it."

"Alright. So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"We need to stand on that panel over there and concentrate on giving the TARDIS as much positive energy as possible."

"So think happy thoughts then?" she teased.

"It would help if we try to get in tune with each other." He took her hand and lead her over to the panel. It turned green as they both stepped on it, turning to face each other. "Concentrate on our happiest times together."

"Alright." She closed her eyes, wrinkling her nose in a cute way in concentration. She smiled. "Remember the trip to Woman Wept? I've never been anywhere so beautiful."

"I remember," he said softly, watching her, feeling a wave of warmth for her wash over him. Stars above, it would have killed him to be without her forever.

"And watching the dragons on Pern, that was lovely. Oh, and dancing to swing music after saving the world with Captain Jack."

"I remember you thought I couldn't dance," he said, a trance of indigination coming out.

She laughed, eyes still closed. "You were so jealous, it was the first time I actually thought…"

"What?"

She opened her eyes. "That you might like me."

Something inside him broke. "Rose, I've never liked you."

She stared at him, the beginnings of hurt crossing her features. The TARDIS beeped in protest at the negativity it was getting.

He pulled her to him. "I've always loved you."

She looked as if she might so cry, so he kissed her quickly before she had the chance. He heard the beep of the machinery in the background, and then Rose's fingers wound through his hair, and he forgot about anything else but her.

Her tongue slid into his mouth, and he grasped her hips tighter. She kissed him harder, more insistent, pushing as much of her body against him as she could, her lush breasts pressing against the plane of his chest, her hips coming against his, eliciting a groan from him. He moved his hands from her hips to grip the round firmness of her bum, and she made a soft, excited noise into his mouth, moving her hips against him in a way that was decatently indecent.

His lips made the trip to her jaw, to the softness of her throat. She made a soft almost purring sound, and he thought he would be undone right there. His hands traveled up her waist to skim her breasts. The way she wriggled against him only made him want to investigate further. He was a scientist, after all.

He slid a hand up her shirt, her skin deliciously hot under his touch, running across the lace bra she wore underneath, feeling her breathing speed up. Her half-lidded eyes met his in a lust-induced haze. He moved his hand back down to her waist, still under her shirt.

"Don't stop now," she said, her voice a sultry mix of heat that caused him to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"Rose, the TARDIS doesn't need this," he said, reminding both himself and her why they were here originally, before things got out of hand. He nodded to the meter, which was cranked all the way to the full side.

"Maybe not," she said, and pulled her shirt off, tossing it somewhere off to the side. "But I do."

"So do I," he said softly not realizing until then how true that statement was. If he didn't have her, he didn't know what he would do. How had he maintained a sense of propriety for this long?

She grinned and tugged his shirt up and off, sending it joining hers somewhere. "The TARDIS didn't like a little snogging upstairs, how's it going to react to this?"

"It's going to get its engines revved alright," he said with a smile, reaching out to brush her cheek with his fingertips. "My Rose."

She smiled, placing her hand over his. "Not yet." Her voice lowered into that sexy heat again. "Make me yours."

He thought she might kill him then and there. Their lips crashed together in a kiss that was all heat and desire and no finesse. Her hands went to unfasten his trousers and he laughed. "You're very aggressive."

She smiled. "Must be my mum's influence."

He pulled a face. "Please, can you not mention Jackie at a time like this?"

"Sorry."

He undid her jeans and waited until she had squirmed out of them to lightly smack her across the bum. "You should be."

She grinned at him. "This is a whole new side of you that I'm seeing."

"Do you like it?"

"What do you think?" she said, practically tackling him to the floor.

He kissed her, tongues dancing together as he reached behind her back to unsnap her bra and tossed it to join the clothes scattered about. Her lacy knickers followed suit.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Rose Tyler, naked, stretched out under him on the floor of the TARDIS before she was tugging impatiently at his boxers. He knocked her hand away and instead moved to kiss her again, this time in a soft, gentle way when all he really wanted to do was devour her.

But he wanted to take his time doing so.

He kissed his way from her lips to the hollow of her throat, pausing to lick there. She shuddered pleasurably under him, her bare silky skin hot under his. He trailed down to her ample breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth, rolling it to hardness with tongue and teeth. She groaned, writhing under him and he reached between them to plunge one long finger inside her. She gasped as he worked her with his mouth and hand, arching her back, hips involuntarily moving against him, eyes half-closed.

He was so on fire just by watching what he was doing to her that he ached to join with her, but there was one last thing he wanted to do first.

He abruptly stopped, causing a startled gasp from her, and moved to kiss her stomach, the sensuous curve of her hip, and then the inner-part of her thigh. She cried out his name when he moved to taste the sweetness of her.

"Don't stop, God, don't stop," she pleaded, and then her whole body spasmed in orgasm. He kissed her inner thigh again, as her body gently shook with aftershocks, then to her hip, stomach, back up to one plump breast and then the other, and to her sleek white throat. He was facing her, looking into those gorgeous brown eyes when he finally ended both of their suffering and entered her.

Stars and skies above, since the Time War he thought he had been trapped in hell with no escape. But this moment with Rose, this was heaven.

She nipped his throat, matching his rhythm, urging him faster, harder. Her nails scored into his back and shoulders, her mouth found his again in desperation. From the quivering of her body and the soft cries she was making, he knew she was rounding the edge, and thank all of time, because he knew he was there.

Her whole body tightened with the climax, and he joined her, her name on his lips.

He felt his two hearts thudding against hers and smiled. "Rose Tyler, you are fantastic. Absolutely fantastic."

She ruffled a bit of his hair back. "You're pretty brilliant yourself. It's been a long time since I've heard you say that anything was fantastic."

"There's never been anything in all of history that was that fantastic," he said, moving so she could curl up next to him, one leg curled over his, one arm tossed over his chest. Her gorgeous body was lightly tinged with sweat, a mix of hers and his, and it stirred him again.

"You're such a romantic in the afterglow," she said, her tone light. "Bloody hell, I don't think I can move. Poor TARDIS. Do you think we broke anything in the throes of passion?"

"Nah, I think it's fine. It'll not be asking for any more positive energy for the two of us in a long bloody while. If ever. I think it could weather the apocalypse now and not even blink."

She kissed his chest. "Did I mention how happy I am to be back with you?"

"No, I don't think you have," he teased.

"Well, I will," she said. "When I regain feeling in my limbs. Will you or the TARDIS mind if I take a little nap?"

"You'll get cold on this floor."

"Not with you here."

He kissed the top of her head. "That right?"

"Mmm-hmm." She was already drifting off.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

She made a satisfied sound. "Love you."

The Doctor smiled to himself, and drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs with Rose Tyler, the most fantastic woman in the universe.


End file.
